Daedalus Edwards
Daedalus Edwards is an anthropomorphic deer and former marketplace super power. IC Basic Info *'Name:' Daedalus Edwards *'Nicknames:' Dae *'Age:' 57 *'Race:' Deer *'Gender:' Male *'Marital Status:' Widowed *'Orientation:' Heterosexual *'DoB:' *'Birth Place:' Unkown *'Residence:' Isle de Gambino Prison *'Accent:' Western American *'Occupation:' Unemployed *'Social Class:' Jerk, greedy millionare. *'Economic Class:' Upper class. *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil Basic Stats *'Agility:' 4 *'Speed:' 3 *'Strength:' 4 *'Defence:' 5 *'Evasiveness:' 4 *'Dexterity: 5' *'Intelligence:' 10 *'Skill: 10' *'Abilities: '''Reciculous influential power, seems to avoid psychelocks. *'Hobbies & Talents: If it involves earning money it goes here. *'''Weaknesses: Unity, time travel. *'Fears:' None. Personality Daedalus tried to pass off as polite, but it failed so now he revealed he is a villain and loves nothing but money. Hates most of the other characters. Social Standings *'Friends:' Nobody *'Rivals: '''Nobody *'Enemies:' Meowe, Urararaeggchan, Eggchan, Aoi Hikari, Mango LaFruta, Lana Skye, Felicity Den, Leo Miracle, Lily Edwards and all allied parties. *'Crush:' N/A *'Known relatives:' Unknown wife, Meowe (Grandson), Lily Edwards (Daughter), Leo Miracle (Son-in-law). *'Pets:''' Whatever Pokemon he lures into his web. Plot A Spoiled Plot During an unknown time in the year of 1995, Daedalus was devising a scheme to take over the market using by forcing his daughter, Lily Edwards, to marry another market vendor's son. Lily was not interested and instead married Leo, a lion who was also a surgeon of some renoun. The police caught onto Daedalus, so he had to flee to another universe, coincidentally landing in one of the Pokemon Universes. While in the Pokemon Universe, he managed to get a hold of his magic window, which allows him to see over certain people. He hired an assassin to get revenge on his daughter and her husband shortly after their one-year aniversary. His assassin was found dead in the snow for unknown reasons. He watched over Meowe after the incident. He gave Meowe's Vespiquen a berserk gene so it would be power hungry. Daedalus Returns After 13 years, Daedalus created a plan to get revenge on Meowe. He used Eggchan toys as the weapon, but reverse engineered them to look like Meowe. They were supposde to kill Meowe but sprung on bystanders in Gourd Lake and the Warehouse simoltaneously. Daedalus also programmed them to run away and deactivate after they killed. During the trial, Daedalus tried to kidnap Meowe and Celebi using the Vespiquen Meowe released. He figured Meowe would not return to the other world because he'd be considered a criminal. Meowe escaped with Celebi and they found the murder weapons. As a last ditch attempt, Daedalus interrupted the trial himself to testify and prove Meowe guilty. Mango LaFruta, with some help from Lana Skye and Meowe, proved that Daedalus was the killer. Meowe was given a not guilty verdict and Daedalus was locked in prison. Family Meowe Daedalus's only grandson. Bane of Daedalus's existance. Lily Edwards Daedalus's only daughter. Lily seemed to be a fan of the Feys, just like her son. Pokemon Unofficial, "Stolen", and "Released" Snorunt>>>Frosslass Drifblim Wurmple Togepi Vespiquen Chansey (Multiple) OOC *Daedalus gets his name from the character in Greek Mythology. Daedalus Edwards also has a pair of fake wings on his back.